Field
Embodiments described herein relate to electronic packaging. More particularly, embodiments relate to electronic packaging substrates.
Background Information
Plastic ball grid array (BGA) substrates are commonly used for memory, controller, and chipset applications amongst others. BGA substrates are commonly sold in the strip form, and characterized as rigid substrates that include a core, such as a resin layer reinforced with glass cloth, and build-up layers on opposite sides of the core. The build-up layers can be interconnected by through vias extending through the core layer. In response to the continued trend for higher density and lower profile (z-height) packages, for example, in mobile devices, recent packaging developments have investigated reduction of the core layer thickness as well as fabrication of coreless substrates.